


Loki's Little Mischief Maker

by blankdblank



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Issued Prank Challenge against the God of Mischief. The Prince does not take to the challenge as he had assumed.





	Loki's Little Mischief Maker

For centuries Loki has been boasted as the God of Mischief, with not a single prank passing by his keen attention. At least up until now.

His first morning at Stark Tower began with Thor boasting about his brother in a verbal battle against Wanda and Quicksilver in which sibling pair was the better. Sure there was a great deal of maiming and bloody booby traps involved leaving most at the table stunned by how there was a still undertone of brotherly love in Thor’s voice. Yet still when the twins challenged their sibling rivalry was the best out of a two week sleepless bender the quietest at the table spoke up after Thor said, “None can surpass Loki in Mischief.”

A scoff sounded turning their heads as you stated, “I bet I could prank him.”

Loki blinked at you spooning your takeout Chinese onto a plate to reheat from the night before. “I beg your pardon?”

Turning to face him you grinned at him as the microwave beeped and you retrieved then carried your plate to the table taking your seat. “I said I could prank you.”

Thor scoffed, “Doubtful.”

You nodded then said, “Alright, two weeks. For fair warning, within two weeks I will prank you. And you won’t see it coming.”

Loki arched a brow at you, “And just why would I accept your challenge Midguardian?”

You smirked at him, “No reason past pure curiosity.”

His eyes narrowed at you as you took a bite of your beef and broccoli then he asked, “And what do you get if you succeed?”

“You, have to go see a movie of my choosing with me.”

Over the few awws and oohs from the Avengers around you made his eyes scan over them and say, “I do not see the interest in that task, there is no gratification from that at all past a mild discomfort for my part.”

“Just because you can’t see it doesn’t mean it isn’t there. Thought a shape changer might appreciate that notion.”

Peter lowered his pop tart looking between you as Loki inhaled then said, “Alright. I will humor this notion of yours, two weeks. I will mull over my own prize for when I win.”

“Of course.”

...

Aloofly you passed through the Tower and Loki’s daily paths. First he took it as a sign you really had no clue how to best him, and yet somehow after a week he noticed himself double checking things, carefully tracing your steps by hacking into the security cameras where you were revealed to be doing nothing at all of worth for his behavior. 

Three days more and he began pouncing out at you, to which you would simply grin at him and stroll around him and the corner he was hiding behind and by the second to last sunrise he had nearly entirely lost it. Without sleep and fidgeting at the table across from you his eyes narrowed once again as he sat and folded his hands around his fruit spread coated scone. 

Around you word kept buzzing on the so far inactive challenge until he took his first bite of the scone and looked down at it. Raspberry, not strawberry, stunned he looked up as you stated calmly, “Told you so.” Around you the table lost it and when you stood to head off to work for the day you said, “Be sure to wear something warm for the movie.”


End file.
